


Elevate

by Aerographer



Series: Forgetfulness [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve, Alpha Wade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Also! These chapters dont take place back to back, Alternate Universe, Beta Tony, Come Inflation, Dorks in Love, Enthusiastic Consent, Hurt/Comfort, I have been informed that the tony x pepper ship name is, Keep these tags in mind if anything here isnt ur thing, Knotting, Like 2 paragraphs of non-con in chapter 5, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Not graphic just mentioned, Omega Bruce, Omega Peter, Pepperony - Freeform, Steve is a good friend, The hero we deserve, Which is pretty cute, but they will be mentioned at some point as well, eventual mentions of stucky, im not sure what the ship name for pepper and tony is, just a warning, like peter isnt going into heat every single week lol, uhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerographer/pseuds/Aerographer
Summary: Peter Parker was an omega. Only two people knew this: Aunt May, and Ned. And his doctor but that didn't really count. Peter Parker was also Spider-Man. And again, only two people knew this. One of them happened to be Wade Wilson. One of them was Deadpool.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this funny?? Idk if I succeeded.

Peter Parker was an omega. Only two people knew this: Aunt May, and Ned. And his doctor but that didn't really count. Peter Parker was also Spider-Man. And again, only two people knew this. One of them happened to be Wade Wilson. One of them was  _ Deadpool _ . Deadpool. One of Peter's only friends. He could safely say that Wade was higher up on his friend list than MJ, and certainly higher than Eddie. On the same tier as Ned. Maybe. Maybe a smidge higher. But just a smidge! But being on the same tier as Ned made Wade Peter’s (second) best friend. And Wade was  _ very  _ open about how Peter was Wades. Best friend that is. Even though he relentlessly flirted and openly ogled Peter’s ass. Just friends. Peter definitely didn't have a crush on the merc. He definitely wasn’t head over heels for him. Not in the slightest.

Another thing about Peter, was that he was normally very good at tracking his heats. He wrote it on his kitchen calendar, put a reminder in his phone that would go off the day before and the morning of, and sometimes stuck a post-it note on his glasses. He never forgot them. Ever. But apparently, it WAS possible for him to forget something this important.  Somehow. Which lead to his current situation. Stomach pains specifically. 

'Maybe I ate something,’ Peter thought to himself. 'No wait, I don't think I ate today. Maybe that's it? Did I eat today? I thought I had, like, a ham sandwich or something for lunch. Or was that yesterday. No that was definitely yesterday. But what did I eat today then?’

“Peter are you even listening? I'm trying to tell you how badass Ruth Bader Ginsburg is but you're not even listening to me. How could you Petey! I thought we were friends.” Wade's voice slowly cut into Peter's eating debate.

A few seconds of silence.

“What?” Peter turned to look at Wade. Who wasn't wearing his mask. Oh no. 

“I was  _ saying _ , Ruth Bader Ginsburg is so badass! I mean she's like, what, 90? And she's still kicking ass on the supreme court. I'm not even American and that makes me feel patriotic. Like really-” Wade was flapping his hands about. It was distracting.

Peter found himself staring at Wade's lips. He  _ really _ wanted to kiss them. Even though Wade's skin was constantly shifting and changing, Peter wanted to know how smooth Wade's lips would feel on his. And his eyes. Oh man. They were so blue. Like, a blue colored pencil. But prettier. Peter wanted to wake up to those eyes every day. If heaven existed, it was definitely located in Wade's eyes. For sure.

Peter's thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pain in his hips. Right in the center of his pelvis. That was. Not good. His heat. Peter let out a pained hiss. Wade stopped rambling.

'No oh my god don't  _ look _ at me I might jump you, oh Fuck.’ 

Another cramp. Peter let out a strangled sound and wobbly got to his feet. He was already starting to leak. He could feel it soaking into his suit. Peter took a step back from Wade, who looked about as confused as Peter felt.

“I gotta- I gotta go. I'm sorry Wade I'll make it up to you I promise.”

'Make it up to him by letting him stuff you with his big Alpha cock.’

Oh no, not those thoughts, not now, on this rooftop. Peter took approximately three steps back before Wade was up and had a hand on his shoulder. His (not?) eyebrows were scrunched together and he looked worried. 

“Peter are you ok?” 

Peter could  _ smell _ Wade. He could smell his thick Alpha scent, of pine and maple syrup. A good smell. Peter's brain stopped for a second.

“Guh.” Oh yeah real smooth.

“Peter?” Wade had both hands on Peter's shoulders now. 

Peter's legs started to shake. The pure Alpha smell and Wade's strong Alpha-yness were turning his brain, and his body, to mush.

'Mayday oh god oh Jesus this is NOT how I wanted him to find out about this.’ 

“Uhhhuh Wade, I gotta- I gotta go- go home, please. Let go of me?”

Wade quirked a brow.

“That sounded more like a question, baby boy.”

Oh sweet baby Ray's barbeque sauce not the Nickname™. Peter opened his mouth and gibberish came out. Then, the one word he never, EVER wanted to say to an Alpha while he was in heat, came out of his mouth.

“Alpha.” Petter crooned and leaned into Wade. He tipped his head back to bare his throat. The eyes on his mask narrowed as he closed his eyes.

Peter could feel Wade tense up. The hands on his shoulders tightened. Peter cracked his eyes open to see Wade staring at him with his lips parted, eyes wide. Peter whined.

“Oh shit. Baby boy why didn't you tell me you're an Omega. We gotta get you home.  _ No we are not doing that don't even say that to me. _ ” The last part was a hiss. To the boxes. Which one? Peter didn't know.

What he did know, however, was that he had a big, strong, gorgeous Alpha in front of him, and said Alpha wasn't breeding him. Disgraceful.

“Alphaaaa.” Peter wiggled in Wade's grasp. He arched his neck and back, trying to let Wade smell him, even though his suit was chock full of scent blockers and overlapping seams. He didn't want any part of his skin to be exposed, but now that was coming back to bite him in the ass. There was no way Wade would be able to smell him now.

Wade made a sound somewhere between a wheeze and a groan.

“Don't worry Peter, we'll get you home.”

The rational, non heat addled part of Peter's brain was screaming about how this was a bad idea, but every other part of Peter didn't care. He wanted to get laid. 

Wade quickly pulled his mask back on and gathered up the remnants of the food that Peter never touched, grabbed Peter's backpack, and then lifted Peter into his arms like he weighed nothing. The show of strength made Peter wriggle in Wade's hold, trying to turn around and present himself, but Wade wasn't having it. Wade was  _ so strong _ and his muscles were  _ so big _ and he would be the  _ perfect _ Alpha for Peter. Why wouldn't he just bend Peter over the nearest air conditioning unit and  _ fuck him _ .

“Wade, pl-please, it hurts so bad. I-I, please help me.” Peter groaned out.

His whole body felt like it was burning up. He felt so, so empty and it was the worst feeling in the world. The emptiness was going to eat him whole if he didn't get something inside him soon. Peter was consistently leaking slick now. The ass and thighs of his suit were completely soaked. His suit however, was designed for this kind of thing and it kept his scent contained, no matter how much he leaked in it. Peter leaned up and pressed his face into Wade's neck, the Alphas rich scent helping to soothe the ache he felt in his center. The movement made Wade tense up and tighten his hold on Peter. He was mumbling under his breath, and Peter couldn't make out what he was saying.

Peter had no idea how Wade was getting him home, but soon, the sound of footsteps on the metal of a fire escape gently prodded into his heat-addled brain. 

“M gonna set you down for a second, baby boy, I have to open the window.” Wade murmured.

Peter just whined in response. Wade set him down on his unsteady feet and slid the window open. Peter still had his eyes closed. He pulled his knees together to try and stop the constant dribbling of slick. A second later, Peter felt Wades hand at the base of his spine, urging him forward.

“Watch your step, Petey-pie. Don’t want you to fall.”

Peter opened his eyes a crack and wasn’t greeted by the familiar poster-covered walls of his bedroom, instead, he was looking at a carpet decorated by various weapons and clothes. This was Wade’s bedroom he was looking at. Peter preened and let out a small, happy trill. His Alpha had brought him to his home! Wade  _ must _ want to bond him! He couldn’t help but wiggle his hips at the thought. Peter set one knee on the window sill, and immediately paused. Slick could flow out of him freely like this. He was also presenting to his Alpha like this. Peter arched his back and pushed his ass into Wade’s hand. He pulled his other knee up onto the window sill and wiggled his hips invitingly. Which made him lose his balance and tip forward. He yelped and threw his hands out, landing on carpet of Wade’s room. He was too warm.

Peter felt Wade step in behind him. He could hear the older man breathing shakily. And as soon as the window slid shut, Peter pulled off his mask, gasping.

“Alpha, please I need you so bad.”

Wades hand smacked onto the wall next to the window and he bent over, his other hand on his knee.

“Oh, God. Jesus. Peter, fuck. You’re in heat, you don’t know what you’re talking about.” He groaned.

Peter curled into a little ball of misery and arousal. His Alpha didn't want him? What could be worse than this? Nothing. Peter sniffled.

“Oh no why is he crying?” 

Peter could almost hear the boxes yelling at Wade.

“I didn't reject him you fuckloaf, he's in heat his body wants to throw itself at anything with a knot! I'm not taking advantage of him!”

Peter whined pitifully. He just wanted this pain to go away, was that too much to ask?

Apparently, yes. Yes it was.

Peter whined again and started tugging at the edges of his suit, desperate for some relief from being cooked alive. His fingers couldn't find them and he started to claw at the waist of his suit in aggravation. Peter made a little desperate sound in the back of his throat. Suddenly, there were hands around his wrists. Wade let go of Peter's hands. He was breathing through his mouth. Quite obnoxiously, to boot.

“Let me help you, Peter.”

Wade gently pulled up the seam of Peter's suits top about half an inch, then he abruptly pulled back and was at the bedroom door. He was panting, clenching and unclenching his hands into fists. Peter reached for him.

“I'm going to get you some water and snacks, I'll be right back.”

Wade shut the door behind him. Peter was left in silence. He sat for a few moments, staring at the door, before he pulled off his shirt and gloves. Peter waited for a few more minutes, and when Wade didn't return, let out a distressed trill. Silence. He pulled off his boots and pants, ignoring the spot of slick they left on the carpet, and shakily got to his feet. Another trill. The entire room smelled like Wade and it was extremely disorienting.

After a few more minutes of Wadelessness, Peter slowly walked over to Wade’s bed. He brought the blanket up to his nose and inhaled deeply. The pure Alpha smell made him moan, and his knees went weak. It caused slick to flow uninhibited down his thighs. Peter crawled into Wade’s bed and bunched the blanket up by his head, where he could easily scent it. Then, slowly, he ran his hand down his torso to his aching and neglected cock. Shuddering, Peter wrapped his hand around it and pumped once. It did nothing to ease the ache in his core. He flipped onto his side and swapped his hands, then reached behind himself and pushed his finger tip inside himself. Peter tipped his head back and moaned. He pushed his finger in the rest of the way, groaned into Wade's blanket and pushed another finger inside.

He started a rhythm of thrusting into his fist while impaling himself on his fingers. Peter shook from the pleasure. He pressed in a third finger and let out a breathy gasp.

“ _ Yesssss _ !” It felt amazing, and eased his ache a bit. 

Panting and huffing and moaning, Peter didn't hear the door open until there was a thud. Peter turned his head and saw Wade standing in the doorway. He had changed out of his suit into grey sweatpants and a white shirt. Wade stared at Peter with his eyes wide. His nostrils flared and his pupils were almost completely dilated.

Peter let out a garbled “Alphaaa, please.” He pulled his fingers out of himself and reached for Wade. In response, Wade pushed something further into the room and then slammed the door.

“Alpha, please, I need you so bad, hurtsso bad I need you inside me.” Peter  _ sobbed _ .

He flipped onto his stomach and got his knees under him, but kept his face pressed into Wade's pillows. He pushed his fingers back into himself and wailed. He was so  _ empty _ . Peter thrust into himself relentlessly, pushing himself closer and closer to cumming. He was so  _ close _ . He knew it was useless though, he wouldn't be able to cum until he had a knot inside him. Panting, Peter pulled his hand back and thought hard for a second. How could he get Wade to bond him? 

His face scrunched up before he had the perfect idea.

_ 'Oho, this is the best idea I've ever had.’ _

Slick dripped down his balls and cock.

_ 'Well, now or never.’ _

“Wade, if  _ you _ won't help me, then I'll go find an Alpha who  _ will!” _

Silence. Peter bit his lip. And then, the door slammed open.

Wade took three long strides and then was on Peter, pressing his body snug against the bed, and snarled:  _ “Like hell you will, Omega.” _

Having Wade's body against him was enough to make Peter cum, and cum hard. His eyes rolled back. Wade rumbled above him and ran his hand under Peter's body until his fingers ran through the mess Peter had made. He growled and pressed his teeth against the back of Peter's neck.

“Yeah, Omega? So desperate for my cock that just me touching you makes you cum? So needy. I hope you're ready because I'm going to  _ wreck _ you.” Wade's voice dropped down into a low growl.

“ _Yes_ , Alpha, please!” Peter was near delirious with need. His Alpha's firm body pressed up against him was causing his brain to short circuit.

Wade snarled, and pulled back for a moment, which made Peter wriggle in protest. He was rewarded with a firm smack to the right side of his ass.

“ _ Settle.”  _ Wade used his Voice, and Peter immediately stilled.

After a moment, something thick pressed inside his soaking passage. One of Wade's fingers. Wade moaned. Peter wailed.

“So  _ wet _ for me, Omega. So wet and tight. Gonna take my cock so well. Gonna fuck you full of my cum, of my pups. Gonna breed you, Omega.” 

There was a sharp pain on Peter's backside. Wade had  _ bitten _ him. Wade pushed two more fingers past Peter's tight entrance, and this, along with the bite, was enough to make him cum again. Wade groaned and suddenly pulled his fingers out of Peter. His fingers were quickly replaced with something much larger and thicker.

Without any preamble, Wade fully sheathed himself inside Peter. Wade groaned low in his throat and bent over to lightly bite the back of Peter's neck. Peter  _ screamed _ in pure ecstasy.

Wade set a hard, brutal pace. His hands held Peter's hips tight enough to bruise. Peter's fingers scrabbled on the sheets as he sobbed in relief. Wade's cock was big, and it filled Peter so much better than any dildo he'd ever tried. He went so much deeper, filled Peter so good, that the constant ache of emptiness was completely gone. The intense pleasure and feeling of being filled over and over again was pushing Peter closer and closer to another orgasm. He was already panting, but with his imminent release, he began breathing harder. He tried to push back to meet Ward's thrusts but was given a warning growl from his Alpha.

“Gonna cum, Omega? Gonna cum for me, on my cock? Just wait till I get my knot in you, gonna wring you out so good baby,” Wade groaned. “Gonna mark you up and make you  _ mine _ . Gonna claim you so everyone knows you're mine, Omega. You're  _ mine.” _

Peter was beyond words at this point, lost in pure bliss. Wade's words caused sparks of pleasure to shoot down his cock. Peter whined desperately and bared the side of his neck to Wade. He wanted to be claimed. He wanted to be  _ Wade's. _ He'd wanted to be Wade's for a long, long time and now that his chance was here, he wasn't going to let it pass by.

Wade's thrusts were getting harder and he bent over Peter to press his face between Peter's shoulder blades.

“Please, Alpha, bond me. I want to be yours. Wanted to be yours since you dropped your taco off the side of that church and almost jumped off after it. Wanted to be yours for so long, Alpha. Please, Alpha, please,  _ Wade! _ ” 

Calling Wade by his name must have been his breaking point because the Alpha groaned and thrust into Peter twice more before his knot inflated and locked them together. As Wade came, he lightly nipped at Peter's neck before he bit down on Peter's scent gland, and claimed him. Peter buried his face in Wade's blanket and  _ screamed _ as his orgasm finally tore through him. As he clenched down hard on Wade's knot, the Alpha moaned around his mouthful of Peter and rolled his hips. Peter could  _ feel _ Wade spilling constantly into him. He could feel Wade's cum filling him up until it spilled into his womb. It was finally soothing the fire that burned inside him.

Peter decided that instead of heaven being in Wade's eyes, heaven was just. Wade. In general. There was nothing that could be better than having his Alpha pin him down with his teeth and cock. Peter's Omega was preening in joy just under his skin. Wade was in full Alpha mode. When Peter tilted his head to the side, he could see that Wade's pupils were blown wide, and there was a small ring of red around them. He was going into rut, to please his Omega. Wade finally un-clenched his jaw, and licked over the wound on Peter's neck. He manhandled Peter onto his side, so they were still tied together, but Peter was crowded into the wall. Wade was protecting him, and this made Peter  _ keen _ with happiness. Wade rumbled behind him and pressed his face into Peter's hair.

Now that Peter didn't feel like he was being burned from the inside out, he was surprisingly tired. His heat was temporarily sated, and now his body was begging for rest, to prepare for the next wave. Peter snuggled back into Wade as best as he could and let sleep overtake him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short and is the last part I'll be writing (for Peter's current heat cycle)

When Peter awoke, he was wrapped up in a blanket burrito, Wadeless once again. He was also in the throes of another heat wave. But one thing at a time. He was  _ way _ too hot in this blanket burrito. Sweat was running down his back and in between his knees. Peter struggled in his blankety prison. He couldn't get his arms free. Realistically, he could just shred the blankets with his strength, but he didn't particularly  _ want _ to. Peter dropped his head back and huffed in frustration. 

Within moments, though, Wade was in the doorway and Peter's breath left him. His Alpha was so beautiful. Wade's expression changed from apprehension to something akin to disbelief. Distantly, Peter remembered that they were linked now, their souls intertwined, and Wade could pick up on what Peter was feeling. Peter tried to let as much  _ passion lust desire love mate love love love  _ pour off of his burritoed body. He could mildly feel it syphoning down the bond to Wade. Wade made a low sound in the back of his throat that had Peter tipping his head back in submission. He was burning up again.

“Wade, Alpha,” Peter whined. “Need you, so hot, please help me.”

Peter squirmed in his prison as Wade slowly ambled over, smirking. Once he was at the edge of the bed, he watched Peter struggle, watched the Omega gulp in deep breaths of his scent and arch his lithe body. Peter made a strangled sound, and his too-soft prison bulged as he began putting a tad more strength into freeing himself.

“Woah hey, don't shred these please. Some of us like being warm at night.” Wade reached out and began pulling the blankets open.

Once Peter was free, he pounced. He knocked the older off his feet and Wades pants were practically torn from his body in Peter's haste to sit on his Alpha's cock. Once Peter had Wade in his hand, he licked the underside of the head and then wrapped his lips around it. He sucked greedily at the hard flesh and wiggled his hips. Peter was leaking slick heavily again. It dripped down his thighs and from the sounds Wade was making, was starting to scent the room. After a few moments, Wade pulled Peter off of him and flipped him onto his stomach. He pulled Peters hips up off the ground and proceeded to bury his face in Peter's ass. He lapped up some of the slick around Peter's hole before moaning and digging his fingers into Peter's thighs and going to town. 

Wade pushed his tongue in as far as he could before thrusting two of his fingers in alongside it. Peter wailed and pressed his hips back into Wade's face. Wade moaned and the feeling went straight up Peter's spine. Wade's quick and hard thrusts had the Omega quickly reaching his peak. He mewled and squeaked and moaned and begged for his Alpha to breed him, to fuck him until he couldn't stand.

Once Wade had had enough of Peter's slick, he pulled back and parted Peter's ass cheeks before he swiped his thumb over the leaking hole, and slowly, too slowly, pushed his cock inside. Peter panted loudly and tried to push back on his Alpha. He wanted to encourage Wade to fuck him hard.

“Mmm Omega, you're so tight for me. So wet for me. So good.” Wade purred.

He bent over Peter's shivering back to press their bodies together. He held Peter's hips and began a slow pace that had Peter begging for more. Slowly though, Wade's hips began to pick up pace. Peter was begging for his Alpha to cum in him. Begging for the fire to be extinguished. And finally, Wade came. His eyes rolled back and he bit down on the still fresh bite mark on Peter's neck. Peter's back arched as he also came, with a shout. Wade's knot was tying them together and his cum was filling Peter up even better than the first time. Some of it began to leak past the knot and slide down Peter's balls and cock, mixing with the mess on the floor.

Throughout the whole ordeal, not much had been said, besides Peter's begging.

“Peter,” Wade murmured. “Peter I love you.”

“I love you too, Wade.”

 

Maybe forgetting his heats wasn't such a bad thing after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, I just wanted to get it out of the way and that probably skimped on the quality and length. I wanted to get started on the next chapter, which will have a little bit of plot


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wade gets a nice phone call~

Wade was bored. Bored out of his mind. He was sitting in a conference room, at the Avengers compound, staring out the window and thinking about how cute Peter would look in lingerie.

(Pink would be a good color on him!)

[Red and black, too. Our colors. Would show he's ours.]

_'Maybe pink and black?’_

“Deadpool, are you listening?” Captain America was staring at him.

“What? Oh, yeah, totally. Mission, Canada, Hydra.” Wade nodded as he spoke.

(Was it Canada? I thought he said Connecticut.)

[I heard California.]

Steve looked unimpressed.

“Yes, we're going on a mission to destroy a Hydra base, but not to Canada, to Cyprus.”

(Well we were almost right.)

[Connecticut isn't anywhere near Cyprus, dipshit.]

(Well it's nowhere near California either, dick head.)

Wade cringed as the boxes argued.

“I've heard Cyprus is lovely this time of year.” Wade leaned back in his chair.

Steve opened his mouth to respond, but was cut short by a phone ringing. And not just any phone, Wade's phone. And it was playing Peter's ringtone.

 _“You're packed in your stacks, 'specially in the back. Wanna thank your motha-”_ rang through the room.

(Peter!!! He's so cute.)

[We're lucky to have him.]

Wade pulled his phone from one of his many pouches and swiped to answer it.

“What's up, sugar?”

 _“Alpha.”_ Peter's tone had Wade standing so quickly, his chair rolled backwards into the glass windows with a crash.

“Omega,” he rumbled. “Omega, what's wrong?”

_“Heat started, forgot suppressants again. Alpha please help, hurts so bad.”_

“Where are you, baby? Are you home? Are you safe?” Wade was already making for the door.

_“M almost home. Almost.”_

After an Omega was claimed, their heat scent would be repulsive to anyone other than their Alpha. That didn't stop some people. Lots of freaks got off on defiling a claimed Omega.

(If anyone touches our Petey, they're dead.)

[Peter is _ours._ ]

Wade growled lowly in agreement. Over the phone, Peter whimpered. Wade was almost to the door when he was intercepted by Tony. Wade bared his teeth behind his mask and _snarled_ at the Beta. How _dare_ he try to keep Wade away from his Omega? Peter whined in distress and the sound had Wade's hackles raising and a low, dangerous snarl building in his chest. His eyes were shaded red, he could feel it.

_“Alpha did I do something wrong?”_

Wade was two seconds away from shoving Tony out of his way and stealing a plane to get home. Tony was frowning.

“No, Omega, you’re perfect. You haven’t done anything wrong. Good Omega, perfect little thing,” Wade crooned into the phone. “Not mad at you.”

Wade heard the distant jingle of keys, and then the sound of a door opening and closing.

 _“Alpha, I’m home. Please hurry, I’m so empty. It hurts, Wade, hurts so bad.”_ Peter whimpered.

(We have to help our baby boy!)

[Tony needs to fucking move.]

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll be home soon. I’m gonna hang up, ok? Can you be good for me, Omega? Wait for me to get home?”

_“Yes, Alpha.”_

“Good boy,” Wade purred. “I’ll be home soon.”

Wade ended the call and slid his phone back into his belt. He pulled a gun from his thigh holster.

“Stark, if you don’t get out of my way _right now_ the Good Captain will be scraping you off the ceiling.”

(And the walls.)

[And the floor.]

Tony crossed his arms over his chest, trying not to react to the Alpha pheromones pouring from Wade in waves. Their height difference was only an inch, but Wade was much, much bigger.

“Since when do you have a mate, Wilson?”

(Omfg.)

[GET _OUT OF OUR WAY!!_ ]

“That’s none of your fucking business, now _get out of my way_ before I _make you_.”

“Deadpool,” Steve was coming around the table slowly. “I think we can all agree that your Omega is the priority here, no one is trying to keep you from them. We don’t need to resort to violence.”

“Then tell Tin Can here to move his metal ass before I _hurt him_.”

“We should talk about this before yo-”

(Good Christ.)

[Does this man have a death wish??]

“ _Absolutely_ fucking not. My Omega, my _mate_ , is in _heat_ , _without me_ , Steve, he could be in _danger_. And if you all don’t let me leave _right now_ , I will not hesitate to go _through_ you to get to him.”

Then, timidly, Bruce spoke up. He was the only Omega in the room, and Wade’s anger was clearly having an effect. His face was pale, fists clenched in his lap.

“Guys, let him go.”

“But Brucie-” Tony whined.

“ _Tony._  Let him go, _please._ ”

Tony sighed through his nose.

“Fine! Fine. But don’t think you’re getting out of this conversation, Wilson.”

Tony stepped away from the door and Wade was off like a shot. He ran through the hallways, which were thankfully empty, until he was finally outside. The fresh air helped to clear his head a bit.

(How are we gonna get back tho?)

Shit. He hadn’t thought about this part. Wade looked around, jogging around the facility until he happened across Tony’s garage.

(Oh boy, how convenient! Which one should we take for a spin? I like the red one.)

[The author just wants to get to the good part. And I like the red one too.]

It was decided. Red sports car it was. It took Wade two minutes to hotwire the car. Thirteen minutes to get back to the freeway. And almost an hour to get back to the apartment. By the time Wade arrived, he was already at half knot. His fangs were out, his eyes still red. The air was thick with Peter’s scent. _Heat_. His poor mate, he’d been waiting for so long. He had to be in so much pain by now.

Wade parked the car in the parking garage, made sure to lock the doors, and practically sprinted up the stairs to his mate. When he got to the door, his breathing was coming in harsh pants. Peter’s smell was so potent, and for once Wade was grateful for his second biology. Peter’s scent would only be this strong to _Wade_ , and Wade alone.

As Wade unlocked the door, he was already unbuckling his weapons and clasps. He stepped through the open door and was hit with a wave of Omega heat pheromones, as well as the bitter smell of anxiety and pain. Guilt gathered in his chest. Wade quickly shut and locked the door as well as the other locks he had installed, and just to be sure, got a chair from the dining room and jammed it under the door handle. Wade could hear Peter's desperate sounds and his Alpha hissed and seethed under his skin, eager to satisfy its mate. Wade stripped as he walked to their room. His guns and swords and knives thumped on the ground, and his suit finished the haphazard path. When he reached the doorway, he was in just his briefs.

Peter was curled up on his side in their bed. He was whimpering and had his fists curled into fists. Slick flowed from him down his thigh. His whole body was trembling. Wade could smell the salt of tears. His poor little Omega. Wade took one step into the room, and Peter sat up as he scented Wade. Then he was off the bed and launching himself at Wade. He rubbed his body against Wade's and keened.

“Alpha, I've been good for you! Haven't touched myself at all, no matter how much it hurt, Alpha. Alpha, Wade please, please knot me, cum in me, give me pups, make the pain stop, _please._ ” Peter _wailed_.

(Guh, he's so cute. Can we stick our dick in him yet?!)

[I'm gonna have to agree, fill up our Omega till he's crying for it.]

“Good Omega, so good for me. Perfect little thing, you deserve a reward for being so good for me. Don't worry, Peter, I'll give you what you need.”

Peter turned and pressed his hands to the wall next to the door, tipping his hips back, giving Wade a clear view of his twitching hole, steadily leaking slick.

(Hnng I think I just died.)

[ _Fuck him already!]_

Wade exhaled heavily through his nose. He was going into rut, sooner than normal, but he had a fertile Omega begging for his knot, so it wasn't entirely unexpected. Wade quickly kicked off his underwear and stepped up behind Peter. He brushed his thumb over Peter's hole, and that was all it took for the Omega to come onto the wall with a shout.

[Gods, he's so _responsive._ ]

“I know, it's amazing.”

Peter made a questioning sound, pushing back into Wade's hand.

“Nothin’ baby boy, don't worry.”

Wade rubbed the head of his cock against Peter's rim, before pushing in all the way to his knot. Peter _screamed._  Wade braced one hand on the wall and held Peter's hip with the other, before he pressed his teeth against the bond bite on Peter's neck and started thrusting. Peter pressed his cheek against the wall and took everything Wade gave him. His eyes closed, his mouth opened and he babbled his thanks. He was clenched so tight around Wade it almost hurt. A low growl was constantly rumbling in his chest, keeping his Omega pliant in his hands. Wade tried to be gentle, he really did, but his rut, along with Peter's intoxicating scent, made the urge to _take, breed, fill_ completely overwhelm him, and soon he was only thrusting to get his knot inside his mate. To fill the Omega with his seed, to breed him good. And Peter, sweet, wonderful Peter, stood there ass up and took it. Peter was _his_ mate. _His_. And Wade would tear the world apart to get to him.

Wade bent down and set his teeth against Peter's bond bite. Peter trilled and pressed his body up against Wade's, encouraging him to _bite,_  to _claim._  And Wade did just that. He bit down on the bond bite, and finally, pressed his knot inside Peter's wet, needy, _perfect_ body. The pressure, and the release of hormones caused Peter to cry out, and for his cock to spurt onto the wall. Adding to the mess he had made earlier. He shivered as Wade's cock twitched and pulsed inside him, at the feeling of being filled by his Alpha's hot cum.

Wade came back to himself slowly. He became acutely aware of the undulating tightness around his dick and knot. Peter shuddered as another micro orgasm shook through Wade. Wade gently unlatched his teeth from his mates neck and stood up. He gazed down at Peter, slumped against the wall.

(I think my brain just melted.)

[You don't have a brain.]

(Hey fuck you.)

Wade grumbled to himself. Normally the boxes were quiet during this kind of thing.

(I just couldn't help myself.)

[As usual.]

_'OH migod, shut up. Go away.’_

Peter wiggled on Wade's knot, flexing around it and purring. Wade wheezed and gently patted Peter's hip.

“Ok. Petey can you stand up for me? We should get over to the bed.”

Peter slowly stood up, using the wall for support, and arched back into Wade, gasping.

“Good boy. Put your feet on mine, baby, gonna get us over to the bed.”

Wade wrapped his arms around Peter's middle, stroked his chest, and slowly walked them over to the bed. Peter was panting loudly, and had tipped his head back to rest on Wade's shoulder. Wade pulled them down so they were sitting on the bed, and the movement of Wade's knot inside him made Peter _shriek,_  and cum again all over himself. Wade growled appreciatively and bucked his hips. Peter wailed and sagged into Wade's chest.

“Alpha, I'm so fuuuuull. You fill me up so gooood. Feels so good, Alpha, never wanna go without you in me.”

Wade rumbled low in his chest and licked over Peter's bond bite.

“You won't ever be without me, Peter.”

As Wade moved them further onto the bed, under the covers and against the pillows, he thought: Maybe Peter forgetting his heats isn't such a bad thing after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u Silverfern500 for beta-ing this chapter for me u3u  
> I might do one last chapter for this fic, idk yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes back to work, and wade doesnt get to sleep in  
> this chapter is pretty dialogue heavy tbh  
> let me know what you think!

A week later, and Peter's heat was done. Which meant they both had to go back into the real world. Peter was up at 7am, as usual, to go to work. Peter worked at Stark Tower, directly under Bruce Banner. Wade slept in, as usual. At around 10, his phone went off. He grumbled loudly into his pillow before reaching over and grabbing it. He groaned at the name on the screen.

“What do you want, Stark?”

“Well, for starters, I’d like an iced coffee, but you getting your ass over here will work too.”

“Why am I coming over and where am I coming to?”

Wade sat up and reluctantly got out of bed.

“My place. ST. We’re finishing up the debriefing that you absconded from.”

Wade perked up. Peter’s work!

(Oh boy maybe we’ll get to see him!!!)

[He’s pretty hot when he’s doing all that sciency shit.]

(Tru omg I could just eat him up!)

“I'll be there ASAP.”

Wade hopped up and started searching for his suit.

“Maybe I'll get to introduce you to my favorite employee. I think he could help you be less… you. He’s already mated, so  _ please _ don’t hit on him.”

“Ooooo, you want me to make friends, huh, Stark? What’s his name?”

“Peter Parker.”

Wade paused with his pants halfway up his thighs. A slow grin spread across his face.

“Peter you say?”

\---

Peter’s day was going well. His heat was over, work was working, Bruce was cool, Tony wasn’t bothering either of them. A good day. But of course all good things come to an end, and as Peter opened his mouth to ask Bruce a question, the door slid open. Tony came striding in with a grin on his face.

“Peter! I called in someone who could use some social guidance. He should be here soon.” 

Peter stared at Tony. Why was he like this.

Sighing heavily, Peter set down the pen he’d been holding.

“And when did I agree to this?”

“When you became my favorite employee!” The Beta was still grinning. He gestured with his iced coffee. “Sorry, Brucie. You’re still number two though.”

“Thanks, Tony.” Bruce didn’t look up from his work.

“ _ As _ I was saying, he should be here soon. Don't let his outfit spook you.”

“What's that supposed to mean?!”

“Oh hey look at the time I need to be going, got things to do, people to see!” Tony quickly turned around and left.

Peter stared after him.

“Why is he like this,” he wondered aloud. “What did I  _ do _ to deserve this. I have a manchild of a mate,  _ and _ manchild of a boss. Why me.”

“I've been asking myself that same question since I started working here. Still haven't figured it out.” Bruce sighed. He stood up and stretched. 

“Hopefully this guy won't be as socially inept as Tony.” Bruce patted Peter on the shoulder as he passed. “I'll be right back.”

Peter hummed in affirmation before going back to his research. He stared down the ocular scope to the slide in the stage. Sighed at the squiggles and wrote in his notes. A few minutes later, he heard the elevator doors slide open.

"Hey, Doctor Banner, could you give me a second opinion on these cell slides? It looks like Equine Pemphigus Foliaceus but it also kind of looks like Parakeratosis."

Peter straightened from looking down the eyepiece, and picked up his notebook. When Bruce didn't say anything, Peter frowned.

"Doctor Banner?"

His spidey sense wasn't going off, so he wasn't in danger. Peter set his notebook down, and as he started to turn around, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. He was about to throw his assailant off of him, when a very familiar rumble started up and calmed him instantly. It was just Wade.

“Wade? What are you doing here? Tony has someone dropping by and I don’t want you scaring them off. And Bruce.” Peter wiggled around to face his Alpha.

“That someone may or may not be me. He said  _ ‘you need to meet my fave employee bc ur annoying as shit’ _ and who am I to pass up an opportunity to see my cutie?” Wade has his mask in place, presumably to keep his scent contained.

And of course, as per Parker Luck, Bruce chose that moment to walk back into the lab. He was carrying what looked to be a bowl of soup. He looked at Wade, then at Peter, then back to Wade.

“No fucking in my lab, please.”

He blew on his soup as Peter spluttered and Wade laughed.

“You got it, Brucie. Did you happen to see Tony at all? He was gonna brief me on the meeting after he introduced me to Petey.”

“Yeah actually, he said he’d be coming back here in a few minutes, so you two,” Bruce gestured at Peter and Wade. “Might want to keep the canoodling to a minimum. You’d give him an aneurism.” 

“You got it, my guy!” 

Wade promptly let go of Peter and took several steps back. Peter blinked slowly, sighed, and turned back to his work.

“Babe you should take that lab coat off so I can see your ass.”

Bruce snorted into his soup. Peter tensed momentarily before he looked over his shoulder and gave Wade a flat look. Wade raised his hands in defence, grinning under his mask. Peter sighed through his nose and turned back to his microscope. Thankfully, Wade was quiet for the few minutes until Tony arrived.

The elevator doors opened and Tony came in flourishing.

“Deadpool! My pain in the ass, I’d like you to meet Peter Parker, my star employee. He has a mate, please don’t hit on him.” Tony walked over to Peter and forced him to turn around before he slung an arm over Peter’s shoulders.

Peter raised his hand in greeting.

“Uh, hi.”

Wade raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

“Well _ hello  _ there.”

Wade then directed his attention to Tony.

“You know, I’m mated too.”

“Ah, right. Mystery mate. That definitely _ didn't _ call you just so you could get out of a meeting.” Tony raised his eyebrows as he looked at Wade.

Wade straightened, and his mask went expressionless. Peter was suddenly glad Wade was covered up, because he wouldn’t have been able to handle the silent  _ rage _ rolling from his Alpha.

“Tell me Stark, does this look  _ fake _ to you?” 

Wade reached up and pulled the collar of his suit aside, showing the silvered imprint of Peter’s teeth. Which also freed Wade’s repressed scent. Peter gripped the edge of the table behind him so hard the metal  _ bent _ . The anger made his squeeze his eyes shut. He was physically forcing himself not to go rub himself against Wade, to try and sooth the fire his mate was feeling. Across the room, Bruce was also tense. Wade pulled his collar back up.

“Sorry, Peter, Bruce.” Wade nodded to each of them in turn.

Tony hummed, and released his hold on Peter’s shoulders.

“Who  _ is _ your mystery mate then?” Tony asked.

Wade stared right at Peter as he responded.

“Spider-Man.”

Peters was immediately flooded with  _ panic _ and  _ anxiety _ . Bruce noticed. And Tony, well Tony busted out laughing. He laughed so hard he had to put his hands on his knees.

“Yeah, ok. Sure man. We should get to that meeting now, we’ve made Cap wait long enough.”

Tony clapped Peter on the shoulder.

“Sorry for bothering you, Pete. See ya later, Brucie!”

He turned and strolled off to the elevator, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he went. Wade reached out and gently cupped Peter’s face for a moment before he followed Tony.

Once the elevator doors slid shut, Peter let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and sagged back against the counter. He heard Bruce come around the worktable.

“Peter? Are you going to be ok?”

Peter looked over at Bruce. He sighed.

“Yeah, I’ll be alright.”

He turned to go back to his work before he remembered what Wade had said. He looked at Bruce with wide, fear filled eyes.

“Bruce, you can’t tell anyone.  _ Please _ , no one can know, I can’t lose anyone else.”

Bruce looked at Peter with sympathy.

“Your secrets safe with me, Peter.”

He patted Peter’s shoulder gently and Peter felt a weight fall off his shoulders.

“Thank you.” He whispered.

Bruce just smiled. They both went back to their work, and worked in a companionable silence.

 

“Wait, why didn’t you react to Wade smothering me??”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really want suggestions for how to continue this work!!! im enjoying writing it A LOT and i would love to hear what you guys would want to see next!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres a little tiny bit of non-con in this chapter, but just a tiny bit!!! It starts at *** and ends at *** if you dont want to read it. Remember when I said I was gonna write abt tony finding out that deadpool and Spider-Man really are mates? Well this happened instead lmao. Tell me what you thought, and if you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them!!!

Wade was acting strangely. Over the past week, he'd steadily become more possessive and protective of Peter. He'd even gone  so far as to trail Peter on his way to work. Peter knew, of course. He was always acutely aware of his surroundings. When Peter would get home from work, Wade would never be far from his side. Always touching, always scenting. Peter was starting to get a bit fed up with it. Even Tony had commented on his smell, and Betas weren't able to pick up scents as well as Alphas or Omegas.  _ 'Dude you smell gross. Did you forget to take a shower or something?' _ Tony was as eloquent as always. Bruce had been more understanding. He would just give Peter these sympathetic looks, and Peter couldn't figure out why. He wasn't pregnant, he was on birth control. His heat wasn't for another two weeks. He hadn't been around any new Alpha's. So why was Wade acting so strange?

Peter got his answer on Tuesday night. He had just gotten home from work. He unlocked the door to the apartment, stepped inside without looking, and turned to shut and re-lock the door. Then Peter turned around. He was not prepared for what he saw.

Wade was standing in the entrance hall. Naked. The light from the living room shone around his body into the darkened hall in a way that was almost unnerving.

"Uhh," Peter said eloquently. "Hey?"

Wade growled low in his chest. Peter swallowed.

"What's, uhh, what's up?"

Wade lifted his head and scented the air. He growled again.

"What the fuck." Peter whispered.

He took a small step forward, and then Wade was suddenly there. He turned Peter against the wall, and held him here by his neck.

***

"Wade what are you- Wade, stop!"

Wade had pulled Peter's jeans down enough that he was left exposed. And then he did something Peter would have never expected him to do. He pushed his cock all the way in, up to his knot, then started trying to work that in as well. Peter  _ screamed _ . White hot pain lanced up his spine, and tears began to run down his cheeks.

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

Peter struggled, and Wade gripped his throat tighter. Peter had no choice. He slammed his body back into Wade's using a portion of his super strength. The force sent Wade back into the wall with a resounding thud. Peter yelled in pain again as Wade's cock was pulled out forcefully. Wade was down just long enough for Peter to scramble up to the ceiling. He was shaking. Crying. What the hell was going on?

***

As Wade got back to his feet, Peter scuttled across the ceiling to the hallway with their room. Wade followed behind, albeit slowly. Peter crawled over the door jamb and raced into the bathroom. He dropped down onto the tile, and quickly slammed the door, locking it. Just for extra measure, he webbed as many of the cracks as he could. Wade wouldn't be getting through  _ that _ any time soon.

Once Peter was sure he was safe for the moment, he pulled out his phone. He needed to call someone. Someone who could help. Peter dialed the number he needed, and waited.

"Um, hey Doctor Banner, it's Peter. Wade's acting really strange and I don't know what to do, um, would you happen to know any Alphas I could talk to? To try and figure out what's going on?" Peter's voice was shaking.

_ "Yeah I do, I know someone, but first, are you ok Peter? You sound pretty shaken up." _ Bruce's voice was calm.

"I-yeah, for right now. I-I locked myself in the bathroom and webbed the door down."

Wade chose that moment to howl in anger and slam on the door.

_ "Peter what was that?" _

"Wade's mad I locked him out. He can probably hear me talking."

Bruce was quiet for a moment.

_ "Stay put, I'll go get Steve." _

_ 'Steve?? As in Captain America?!' _ Peter's eyes widened and he pulled his phone away from his ear to stare at it.

Wade pounded on the door again.

A moment later, another voice cut spoke through the phone.

_ "Peter? Spider Man? Are you ok?" _ It was  _ Captain fucking America. _

"Bruce!!! You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!!!"

Bruce's voice was muffled when he spoke.

_ "Peter, he's Captain America." _

Peter grumbled.

"Right, sorry."

_ "It's ok-hey!" _

Steve's voice came back.

_ "Peter, are you safe? What's going on?" _

Peter could sort of hear Bruce protesting in the background.

"Yeah I'm ok for right now. Wade, my Alpha, has been acting super possessive all week, and I got home today, and he tried to force himself on me. He's not talking at all either, just growling."

The door rattled.

"And he's hitting the door."

_ "Possesive how?" _

"Uhh, he's been scenting me a lot before I leave for work, when we went out on patrol, he was trying to keep me from fighting, um, he followed me to work a few times?"

Steve was silent for a few moments. Peter could hear Wade seething.

_ "Peter it sounds like Wade's gone into a natural rut." _

Uhh, what?

"Uhh, what?"

_ "Instead of a heat-induced rut, he's going into a natural one. He should start releasing pheromones that will send you into a faux-heat." _

Peter blinked. Why hadn't that occurred to him?

"Oh."

They'd learned about this in school. When an Omega was in heat, it would cause their Alpha to go into a 'fake-rut'. It went the other way as well, an Alpha in rut would send their Omega into a 'fake-heat'. It was to insure successful breeding.

"That makes a lot of sense, actually. I don't know why that hadn't occurred to me."

_ "A lot of people forget they happen, it's ok. Bucky has always said that a faux-heat isn't nearly as bad as a natural one. You should remain lucid and in control of your thinking and actions. You'll just get cramps." _ Steve was speaking calmly.

Peter sighed in relief. That was good. He didn't want both him  _ and _ Wade to be completely out of it.

"So do I just, like, open the door?" 

Peter glanced at said door.

_ "Just enough for him to be able to scent you. The pheromones will do the rest." _

Peter took a deep breath, before something occurred to him.

"Is he in pain? Heats are awful and painful and is he going through the same kind of thing?"

Steve hesitated for a moment.

_ "It depends on how long he's been in actual rut. If he goes too long without knotting, it will start to hurt. Not the same way as a heat, but he'll ache." _

Peter pulled his webs away from the door jamb as he responded.

"Do you think his healing factor will make things worse?"

Peter unlocked the door, braced one hand on the wood, and opened it about an inch before webbing the cracks along the ceiling and floor. The door wouldn't be able to open any more.

_ "It's hard to say. Does you healing affect your heats?" _

Wade had been pacing outside the door, and when he began to smell Peter, he stopped.

"I don't think it does."

Wade leaned against the door, his face inches away from the small opening Peter had created. He was breathing deeply. He spoke for the first time since Peter had gotten home.

_ "Omega." _ Wade's voice vibrated through the door with how deep it was. Vibrated through Peter's bones. Into his lungs and his heart.

Peter swallowed thickly. His knees were weak and his head was starting to get foggy. He took a deep breath.

_ "-eter? Are you ok? Peter?"  _

His eyes snapped open. He didn't even realize he had closed them.

"I-I think the pheromones are starting to hit me."

_ "Do you think you'll be ok? If not we can always come get you. Wade's not hard to apprehend." _

Wade growled, and Peter chuckled.

"Yeah I think I'll be ok. I was just freaked out. Thank you for your help Mr. Captain America, sir. And thank you too, Bruce."

Steve laughed.  _ "Steve is fine, Peter. We'll let you go now. Good luck." _

The phone clicked.

Peter opened his eyes again. He looked at the door, then up to the ceiling. He took a deep breath, stuck his hands to the wall, and climbed up. Once his body was nearly flat against the ceiling, he pulled the webbing off of the top of the door, and used his strength to pull it open. Wade came in like a whirlwind, scenting and posturing for a fight. He looked confused when he saw the bathroom was empty. He stalked over to the bathtub and peered behind the shower-curtain. Peter took this opportunity to crawl over the door jamb and back into the bedroom. He was starting to produce slick. As he crawled across the ceiling, he heard Wade leave the bathroom. Peter turned his head and saw Wade standing below him, staring up with his red, red eyes.

_ "Omega." _

Peter shuddered, pressing himself flat against the ceiling to avoid curling in on himself. He squeezed his eyes shut.

"Ok Peter, you can do this. It's just Wade. He loves you. It's just sex. Just Wade."

He took several deep breaths. Peter scuttled across the ceiling until he was over the bed, and dropped down onto it feet first, landing in his signature pose, with his hands braced between his feet for balance. Wade was next to the bed in an instant. He licked his lips and scented the air that was thick with Omega arousal. He growled. Peter pulled his shirt off. Tossed it down on the floor. Pulled off his socks, then his pants, and dropped them down with his shirt. He was just in his underwear now. They were soaked with slick. Deep breath.

"It's just Wade."

Peter pulled his soiled boxers off and added them to his pile of clothes.

"Just Wade."

He turned around and dropped onto all fours, the way he knew Wade liked to have him. He was hard enough to hurt. Slick dripped down his cock and thighs freely. Wade was still standing next to the bed, physically shaking. His pupils were blown wide. His fully erect cock bobbed. Peter swallowed. He took a deep breath and let out a needy whine.

Then Wade was on him. He pressed himself fully inside Peter with one long stroke. Painlessly, now that he knew what was coming. Peter's arms gave out and he face planted the pillow. He  _ screamed _ . Wade, however, didn't want Peter's face in the blankets, because he leaned down to cover Peter's body and slid one arm under the smaller man's chest, pulling their bodies together. Peter's arms wobbled as he held himself up with Wade's assistance. Wade's arm crossed over Peter's chest, and his hand rested right on the juncture between Peter's throat and shoulder. He pulled out slightly, and Peter whined. Wade growled. He bit down  _ hard _ on Peter's bond bite, and started a hard rhythm.

Peter was reduced to a panting mess, only held up by his Alpha. Held in place by Wade's bite and cock. Free to be bred. 

Peter came twice before Wade's knot finally locked them together, and when it went down, Wade just went back to pushing deep inside Peter.

This went on for three days.

Peter's stomach ached from being distended. He'd had to wait for Wade to pass out before he could run to the bathroom with his legs pressed tightly together to empty his aching body. Peter would get them water, and snacks while Wade slept, and would cajole his Alpha into eating and drinking with whines and cries and puppy eyes. Apparently even Wade in rut wasn't immune to Peter's Puppy Eyes.

On the third day, Peter woke up due to Wade rolling out of bed. He stared blearily at the man, who was looking down at himself with his nose wrinkled adorably. It made Peter smile.

"Are you back to normal?"

Wade jumped before staring at Peter with wide eyes.

"Peter I'm so sorry, I meant to tell you my rut was coming, but you were so busy at work, and I had work, and you were so tired, and I'm sorry I really meant to tell you I really did, please don't hate me." Wade was rambling.

Peter stretched, and yawned.

"It's ok, I just didn't know what was going on. You really freaked me out when I got home on Tuesday."

Wade's brow furrowed momentarily. Then his face crumbled.

"Oh, God, Peter I forced myself on you, I'm so so sorry I-I didn't- I don't- I'm  _ so sorry _ ."

Peter was out of bed and curling around his Alpha in the blink of an eye.

"Shhh it's ok, Alpha, just hurt because I wasn't prepared. You were in rut, it's ok. I'm ok now. It's ok, we're ok. I've done the same thing when I'm in heat. Just your instincts being stupid, it's ok."

Peter held Wade as he shook through a panic attack. Stroked his head as Wade's breathing evened out again. He looked up at Peter with anguished eyes.

Peter just took Wade's cheek in his hand and kissed his nose.

"Can we take a shower?"

Being close and washing each other would help bring Wade down.

Wade nodded, pressing his face against Peter's palm.

Peter smiled.

"I'll get the water ready then."

And if they both cried in the shower, no one had to know except them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this didnt seem too rushed!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fear not for I am not dead

Peter Parker was not one to get mad easily. Irritated, sure. Grumpy, of course. But very rarely did he get truly  _ mad.  _ Today, Tony had decided to come into the lab, and rant to Bruce about Spider-Man, and how he was a nuisance, and how he needed to leave the hero work "to the real heroes." Bruce grimaced through the entire ordeal, sending pained glances to Peter during the particularly obnoxious parts. Finally, Peter had had enough.

"I'm taking my lunch." He stood up and walked to the elevator without a word.

Once the doors slid closed behind him, Peter let out an angry snarl. He left his teeth bared.

"Friday, take me to the Avengers level gym."

Peter was the only employee that had full building clearance, besides Happy.

"Sure thing, Peter."

As the elevator began its accent, Peter rubbed his face, trying to cool his temper. The doors slid open to the blessedly empty gym.

"Turn off all video and audio feed for this room for the next hour. If Tony asks where I am, tell him I went out."

"Are you sure, Peter? This section of the building is very secure."

"Yes Friday, I'm sure."

"Alright, video and audio feed are being looped from vacant times."

"Thanks."

As Peter stepped into the room, he began stripping down. He always wore his suit to work, just in case of an emergency. He kept his gloves and mask tucked into the waistband of the suit. He pulled everything on, and stood in front of a punching bag. The ones designed for Captain America. Peter was still much stronger than Steve though, so he would have to watch himself.

But as he began wailing on the punching bag, his anger kept growing. Peter kept punching and kicking and attacking the bag, until, finally, it broke. Split in half. Sand went flying in an arc across the room.

Peter stared down at the pile of sand on the ground from the top half of the bag.

"Fuck. God dammit, I should've just lifted."

"I'm honestly surprised it held up for so long."

Peter whipped around.

Steve Rogers was sitting on a bench, staring at Peter with amusement.

Peter deflated almost instantly.

"Hey, Captain. I'm sorry for destroying your punching bag."

Steve laughed.

"Ey, it's alright. What's eating ya, P-Spider-Man?"

"Audio and video are off for this room, its ok. You can call me Peter."

"Ok, Peter, what's wrong?"

Peter was quiet for a moment as he gathered his thoughts.

"Tony is an ass."

Steve's laugh was sudden and sharp.

"HA, tell me something I don't know. What'd he say this time, kid."

He gestured for Peter to sit next to him. Peter did.

With a sigh, he plopped down on the bench next to Steve.

"He was talking about me the way the Bugle does. He used some choice words to basically call me a criminal, and because I don't want to join the Avengers, I'm not a real hero, and I shouldn't be doing what I'm doing. Everyone talks about me like-like. Like I'm a disease! Everyone talks about me like I'm a disease that needs to be removed from society before I make everything worse. Like, oh, I'm sorry, I'll just let that car hit your kid, or let that entire building burn without helping anyone inside. After all, I'm fucking terrible, right?"

Peter was shaking by the time he finished talking.

Steve sighed.

"No one will really understand what it's like to be a hero, except those of us who truly are. You made that decision to help anyone who needs it, when you could've chosen to do bad things instead. You have powers, Peter. Everyone else on the Avengers, excluding Bruce and I, can just walk away. They can go back to having normal, ordinary, human lives. They never had to make that choice. They never really will. And so, they won't really understand. And what people don't understand, they are afraid of. 

People look at me and whisper when I walk down the street. They call me a hero, and thank me for everything I've done, when really, I'm just the same kid from Brooklyn. Just taller, and bigger. And less asthma. Just like how you're the same kid from Queens. Don't let the people who don't understand drag you down, Peter. You're a hero. You're the best of us. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Steve stood up, and clapped Peter on the shoulder.

"You're a good kid, Peter. Sometimes you have to force people to open their eyes and see the bigger picture."

Peter stared out the window. He could see all the way to the river from this height.

"Thank you, Steve."

"Don't worry about it. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here."

Steve left, and the elevator doors slid shut behind him.

Peter sat on the bench, and thought. He thought, and thought, and when Friday announced that the rooms feed would be going live soon, he slowly stood, put himself back together, and went back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, classes have started up and I'm pretty busy with life in general. I also kind of lost inspiration for this fic for a while ngl but it's back now! And I should post another chapter soon (I hope)

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be posted eeeeeeeventually


End file.
